


Stork Express

by trolley



Series: The Trolley Saga [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, NSFW ish, Other, bob tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolley/pseuds/trolley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trolley and Kaneki have a very merry christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stork Express

it is a veRY hot day today  
extremely hot aka it is trolleys day today

kaneki is getting wheeled as fast as the sound of light  
not in the anus  
he is vERY PREGNANT due to mr trolley sans extreme semen from like nine months ago  
INFACT the baby IS COMING OUT OF HIS PUCKERING ASSHOLE AS WE SPEAK!!  
trolley is very possessive as his new born metal child will soon be brought to real life and will not let the doctors place kan of beans in a stretcher sO he carries him on his metaly steel things which i forgot what they are called so! yes!

'TROLLEY' says kan3k1 as trolley rolls him through the emergency doors into a special ward for pregnant people  
trolley could not say anything because he has no mouth and so far has never talked in any of the fics when will trolley speak? who knows  
ANYWAY

'TROLLEY' kanola repeats once more, in a very laboured voice because smh!! trolley is still wheeling and he does not like being ignored but it is mainly because trolley is not sure if smh means so much hate or shakign my head!! just like the authors we have no idea which one it is please send help  
before kanakaki realises it he is being rolled over onto a hospital bed that has not been clean  
gross!!! trolley should consider a private hospital next time  
a very strange looking person called bob appears and he says: ‘WELL SLOBBER ON MY SCHLONG YOU LONELY PIECE OF SHIT, WHAT HAVE WE HERE?’  
neither troll3y or kaneggy can reply because trolley does not own a mouth again and kantry is currently screaming due to the monster inside him clawing its way through his ass  
trolley is nervous sweating his silver gleam off in the corner of the room as karrot twists and turns around on the bed, yelling and screaming everything  
"HE SCREAM AT HIS OWN ASS……..W" yells the doctor, a nurse rushes in, her face full of :V  
the doctor is appalled at this, never seeing a trolley and half human baby

"this is!! disgusting111" he yells, as he shoves his hand into kanekis widening ass, who has been pantless this whole entire time just so you know  
kookies suddenly goes quiet, letting out a moan of pleasure, what!!the!!fuck!! kaneki!!!  
TROLLEY SNAPS OUT OF HIS NERVOUS SWEAT AND WHEELS UP TO THE DOCTOR, PULLING ON HIS SHOULDER BEFORE PUNCHING BOB DIRECTLY INTO THE FACE

"well rootin tooting, what was the point for that!" yells bob as his face goes gross because of the punch  
"AHFWIQGIASGIHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yells katapalt, as infact,  
his baby catapults itself  
out of his ass  
directly shoving its wheel hand things into his eye, making him go blind  
he is on the floor now

"this world…..is cruel" is bobs last words  
rest in peace bobbito  
a quiet and high pitched  
"slayed" is heard from the bottom of the floor, it came from the montrosity that is their son

trolley san kun chan slowly goes down to the floor, lowering himself with some fancy ass lever thing like the ones on those cool spinny chairs, man the one on my chair actually broke, HOWEVER!!  
there seems to be a single tear rolling off trolleys shiny non shiny shine stuff  
"slayed" is repeated again in a extremely high pitched voice, although it is very quiet, it breaks all the glass windows, and knocks the nurse down to the floor and pushes the dead doctor bob on the floor  
basically the trolley human thing fus ro dah’d ok im just making this shit up as i go

"SHOUTS LEARNED MEME’D" kakadoo is now blind and knocked out, rest in peace.

trolley somehow picks up this thing, cradling it in his carriage basket  
it is silent  
apart from the screeching of the fire alarms, sprinkling of water, screams from the nurse because she broke her leg  
"………….i will name this child after the bravest man i know……."

what is this? trolley is speaking?? hol y fuck

He rises the little bucket container thing higher into the air, hes copying lion king tm do not steal copy righted disney is now coming for my ass  
"Your name…will be..Syvlan Goldman JR"

Trolley cries. Merry christmas everyone.


End file.
